modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 7211
19 listopada 2015 5 września 2019 |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Shannon B. Bradley |producenci= Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 7210. « 7211. » 7212. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W rezydencji Forresterów, Ivy dziękuje Thomasowi za zamówienie dla nich jedzenia. Przypomina, że spędzi w domu Erica tylko jedną noc, bo nazajutrz ma wrócić z podróży Wyatt. Thomas ma nadzieję, że Spencer przedłuży swoją podróż i sugeruje, że wiele może się wydarzyć w ciągu jednej nocy. Podczas kolacji, Thomas karmi Ivy rissotto. Dziewczyna docenia jego starania i nazywa bieżący wieczór cudownym. W domu na klifie, Liam jest zaskoczony, gdy Steffy pozwala mu wybrać film z Bobem Hopem. "Czy wszystko w porządku? Byłaś dziś trochę rozproszona", zastanawia się Spencer, podczas gdy córka Ridge'a przypomina sobie słowa Thomasa, który mówił o odebraniu Wyattowi Ivy. Steffy wyjawia Liamowi, że chodzi o związek Ivy i jego brata. Liam przerywa jej jednak i mówi o tym, jak bardzo jest zadowolony, że przekonała się do córki Johna. Następnie, przyciąga ukochaną do pocałunku. W San Francisco, Wyatt rozlicza się pracownikiem hotelu, a następnie rozgaszcza się z Quinn w swoim apartamencie hotelowym. Matka Wyatta proponuje wyjście na kolację, ale on nie ma to nastroju. Quinn zgaduje, że syn tęskni za Ivy i zapewnia go, że dziewczynia zapewne przebywa w domku na plaży, czekając na niego. Wyatt przypomina jednak, że jego dziewczyna mieszka w rezydencji Forresterów. I przyznaje, że chciałby tam być. Spencer próbuje pozbyć się matki, by móc zadzwonić do Ivy. Gdy Quinn udaje się so mini-baru, Wyatt chwyta za telefon, aby zatelefonować do ukochanej. W rezydencji Forresterów, Ivy odbiera telefon od Wyatta i przyznaje, że również za nim tęskni. Kiedy Spencer mówi, iż cieszy się, że została w domu swojego wuja, dziewczyna spogląda na Thomasa, nie wspominając Wyattowi o wspólnej kolacji z tamtym. Forrester tymczasem pełen satysfakcji wysyła do Steffy wiadomość na temat przebywającej z nim w domu Ivy. Po tym, jak Australijka kończy rozmowę ze swoim chłopakiem, Thomas pyta jej, czy jedynym powodem, dla którego przyszła do rezydencji, była obawa przed byciem samotną w domu na plaży. Następnie sugeruje córce Johna, że może ona znowu go pocałować. Ivy jest zirytowana jego flirtowaniem z nią i w końcu stwierdza, że powinna iść do łóżka. Thomas twierdzi, że wieczór nie musi się już kończyć, ale Ivy rzuca mu zdecydowane "Dobranoc". Później, dziewczyna udaje się do kuchni po wodę i wspomina pocałunek z Thomasem. Niespodziewanie on pojawia się bez koszuli i mówi, że nie mógł spać. "Myślałem o tobie", dodaje syn Ridge'a. W San Francisco, Quinn rozmawia o interesach z Wyattem, który jest jednak rozproszony. Kobieta chce wiedzieć, czy syn jest zdenerwowany z powodu tego, że Ivy przebywa w tym samym miejscu co Thomas. Quinn przypuszcza, że Thomas próbuje odegrać się na Wyatcie, ale syn kobiety twierdzi, że nie obchodzi go to. Quinn nie wydaje się być tym przekonana. Podkreśla, że młody Forrester bez skrupułów podrywa dziewczynę Wyatta i nie ma do niego szacunku. Syn Quinn mówi jednak, że ufa Ivy, która według niego nigdy uległaby "podobnemu kobieciarzowi". Quinn stwierdza, że nie ufa Thomasowi, który według niej jest "zepsutym bachorem". Również historia Ivy w jej mniemaniu nie jest zbyt ciekawa i sugeruje synowi, by "miał na nią oko". „Twoja dziewczyna śpi pod tym samym dachem, co Thomas”, przypomina Wyattowi. thumb|320px|Steffy i Liam spędzają razem romantyczny wieczórW domu na klifie, Steffy pisze Thomasowi, że jest on "okropny" i powinien zwyczajnie udać się spać. Liam tymczasem ukazuje się jej z bardzo drogim, francuskim szampanem i oznajmia, że nadchodząca noc będzie przedstawiać to, jak będzie wyglądać ich przyszłość i życie, które razem zbudują. Opowiada również o wszystkich przygodach, które przeżyją, ale stwierdza, że przebywanie razem w domu i być może wspólne założenie rodziny będzie najciekawszą przygodą. „Życie z Tobą nigdy mi się nie znudzi", mówi Liam, a następnie całuje się ze Steffy. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Ivy Forrester Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 4 Kategoria:Quinn Fuller Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5